


drunk and smol

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen Imagine jonghyun being small and drunk and wiggly and giggly“And for you, a fuzzy navel,” the bartender says, pushing an orange drink with a cute little umbrella in it in front of Jonghyun.tumblrtw for alcohol





	drunk and smol

“This is… way too nice for us,” Taemin mutters to Jonghyun as they slip into the heated water of the pool. “Like, what the _fuck._ ” This is so fucking fancy and cool. There’s a _bar_ in the middle of the _pool,_ all lit up with blue light under the water and real flames flickering up top against the dusk sky. There’s a whole DJ setup at the other end of the pool and fancy little appetizer dishes on tables by the building, and inside the hotel room they got personalized fruit baskets and _super_ nice showers with name brand shampoos. “We don’t deserve this,” he hisses against Jonghyun’s ear.

“No, we don’t,” Jonghyun agrees. He takes Taemin’s hand and tugs him to wade over to the bar. “But Minho’s important business ass does, so. We get to mooch off of him like we do for everything else.” He gives Taemin a sly little wink over his shoulder as they float onto the underwater stools. Taemin breathes out a heavy breath of agreement. If Minho suddenly stopped being one of the best people in his life and switched personalities with a crusty, sticky, dried up sea snail that had washed up on shore two weeks ago and was just waiting for death, Taemin honestly would still stay with him if it meant he got to keep enjoying perks like this. An all-expenses paid, all-inclusive, week long vacation to a fancy beach resort. Holy shit.

“Hi,” Jonghyun smiles when the bartender comes over to see to them. Taemin smiles too, trailing his hand over to Jonghyun’s bare back, just to rest there. “We’re room number--um.” He falters, glances at Taemin, looks down at the water with furrowed brows and a little pout. “Fuck.” Taemin grins at his little lapse of memory. Cute.

“We’re number two--wait.” He frowns too, hand automatically reaching down to pat his hip for a phone that isn’t there. “ _Shit,”_ he hisses. He forgot too. “Two hundred and. Something,” he mumbles.

“Two eighty?” Jonghyun asks, turning to him questioningly. Taemin hums shortly. That doesn’t sound right.

“Two….” he sighs. Neither of them have the memory retention for this kind of shit. They need--

“No!” Jonghyun says suddenly. “Two-oh-eight,” he tells the bartender confidently. Taemin looks up to see him showing them his hand with a wide smile. “I wrote it down,” he grins, showing Taemin the number on his hand next. Taemin snorts, but tugs him a tiny bit closer and rests his chin on his shoulder. Good thinking from a good babe.

“Anyway,” Taemin says, turning back to the bartender. “Can I get a strawberry daiquiri, but, like, with vodka instead of rum?” he asks. Rum daiquiris give him headaches.

“And can I just get something, like. I don’t really drink a lot so I want alcohol but I don’t want to _taste_ the alcohol, you know?” Jonghyun says. “I like oranges,” he adds as a bright afterthought. Taemin laughs softly, nodding at the bartender’s acceptance of their orders before turning to brush his lips against Jonghyun’s cheek. He’s so good and cute.

“Hey,” he says, leaning his elbow on the bar and leaning his cheek in his hand. He smiles lazily, relaxed by the warmth of the water around his waist, the pleasant atmosphere of the pool, and Jonghyun’s answering look. “Where’s your top?” he asks, reaching out with his free hand to poke Jonghyun’s bare chest. He slides that hand down to poke at the bottom of Jonghyun’s swimsuit, the second piece to his two piece, the pleated little pink skirt that flutters in the water. “I know you had one,” he says. He saw him packing it and everything. Jonghyun grins, a mischievous little thing, and shrugs his shoulders innocently.

“Somewhere,” he says lightly. Taemin chuckles softly. _Somewhere._ Somewhere hidden and not covering up the cute flower tattoos on his muscular chest, most likely. He draws his fingers over to the simple ink, tracing them gently the way Jonghyun likes. Four, one for each babe. Taemin pokes the dark purple azalea on the right lightly a few times. That one’s him. Jonghyun giggles at his light touches, pushing his hand away but taking it to hold a second later. Taemin squeezes his hand quickly. This is nice.

“Your strawberry vodka daiquiri.” The bartender interrupts their little moment, but it’s with their drinks, so Taemin can’t say he’s disappointed. He smiles a little “thanks” at them, taking his daiquiri and sipping through the straw eagerly. He even got a fresh little strawberry stuck to the rim of his glass. This is classy shit. “And for you, a fuzzy navel,” they say, pushing an orange drink with a cute little umbrella in it in front of Jonghyun.

“Mmm,” Taemin hums, nodding encouragingly when Jonghyun glances at him questioningly. That’s good. A good choice. “They’re, like,” he says. “Peach schnapps with orange juice.” He hates peaches but he’s had variations of the drink and he knows that they’re good in concept.

“Ooh,” Jonghyun says. He plucks off his little orange slice and sucks on it, smiling brightly at the bartender. “Thanks,” he says. Taemin watches, amused as he takes a tentative sip, smiles wide and giddy, and takes a bigger drink. “Holy shit,” he says after a thick swallow. He looks from his glass to Taemin with his crooked grin, the one that usually means trouble. “I’m gonna need a few refills of this,” he says. Taemin laughs, muffling it into the back of his hand. There are baskets of little wheat crackers and other drinking snacks every few seats at the bar and he grabs one, sliding it over for Jonghyun to take.

~

“Dude, I’m so… relaxed… right now.”

“Same,” Minho sighs. He’s so warm and content, sat comfortably on a ledge in the pool, the water lapping at his chest, gentle music thumping through the speakers a few feet away. Taemin comes floating slowly back to him in his inner tube, spinning slowly, dozing off in the nest of his arms with his lazy, tipsy smile. He catches the tube gently and pushes him back to Jinki on the other side of the pool continue their little game of catch. “Remember when you said it was a bad idea to come here in the middle of January?” he asks, grinning smugly when Jinki rolls his eyes.

“It’s still not as warm as it could be,” he says, but it’s a weak little grump of an argument at best. They all have to agree that Minho picked a great time to use his free vacation. They’re some of the only people here right now and it’s great. Tonight is so calm and peaceful. Him and Jinki, chilling at the end of the pool, Taemin content and sleepy between them, Kibum’s social ass in the big hot tub actually talking to strangers for some reason, Jonghyun…. Jonghyun. Hmm. Minho seems to have lost track of him.

“Where’s Jonghyun?” he asks Jinki. Maybe he’d been paying more attention--but, no, he shrugs as well. Huh. Taemin comes floating back to him, one eye cracked lazily open.

“I left him at the bar when I came here,” he hums. He shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes again as Minho pushes him back to Jinki. Hmm. The bar. Minho doesn’t see him over there, but maybe he’s on the other side.

“I’m gonna go find him,” he says. He pushes off of the ledge of the pool and pats both Taemin’s bare back and Jinki’s damp tshirt before he wades his way over to the bar.

Just like he thought, he finds Jonghyun on the far side of the bar. Unlike he thought, however, he also finds Jonghyun in the lap of some pretty babe, arms around their neck and smile wide against their mouth. No less than five little cocktail umbrellas are in his hair and his cheeks and ears have the rare pink flush he gets when he’s too drunk.

“Oh, jeez,” Minho sighs. He sloshes over there, rolling his eyes at how positively pleased Jonghyun looks to have someone’s hands on his waist. “Hey,” he says when he gets close, tapping Jonghyun’s shoulder and tugging him back a tiny bit. His new friend pulls away first, eyes fluttering open in a daze, and then Jonghyun reacts a second or two after. He clings to them but turns to Minho, smile wide and eyes peppy.

“Minho-ie,” he says happily, lips curving up even _more_ , and Minho grins in spite of himself. He’s so fucking cute. “Minho-ie, Minho-ie,” Jonghyun chirps, lifting one arm to tug Minho closer. “Mmmm, look at my umbrellas, aren’t I cute?” he asks, fluttering his lashes and tapping the blue umbrella behind his left ear. Minho shakes his head fondly but turns it into a nod, a shrug, because it’s not like he can lie. He’s adorable. Jonghyun giggles and flushes even pinker at the agreement. “Minho-ie,” he says again, “this is. This is. Um. Fuck.” He breaks into giggles, turning back to his pretty babe and slouching against them, muffling them into their neck. “I forgot your name, oh noooo,” he whines.

“Oh,” his babe says. They glance at Minho; Minho shrugs helplessly. Jonghyun’s memory isn't the best even when he’s sober. “It’s--”

“Apology kiss,” Jonghyun says, head popping up quickly. He tugs them forward and kisses them, oblivious to their few seconds of shock before they return it. Minho sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, listen,” he says, tugging Jonghyun’s shoulder back again. Jonghyun pouts, but Minho scratches the back of his head gently, where his undercut is, to make him purr and scrunch and lose focus. “Sorry, um, about him,” he tells Jonghyun’s babe. “But he already has, you know, me and three other datefriends, and--”

“Oh, no, yeah, he told me,” they say quickly. “You and Taemie and Kibummie and Jinki… ie.” They rub the back of their neck a little sheepishly at the cutesie nicknames Jonghyun told them. “But, he also said--”

“There’s nothing wrong with kissies, Minho-ie,” Jonghyun pouts. He leans back away from his babe, nuzzling his head into Minho’s stomach. One of his little umbrellas falls out of his hair and he squeaks, fumbling to grab it out of the water. Minho sighs. That is true, he guesses, but still.

“There is when you’re drunk and unsupervised,” he says. He plucks the umbrella out of the pool, tosses it in a little garbage can at the bar, and plucks another from Jonghyun’s half-empty glass. Looks like some fruity orange drink. “How many of these have you had?” he asks, tucking the new umbrella behind Jonghyun’s ear. Jonghyun hums, wiggles his arm over to grab it, drinks the rest of it in one go and licks his lips with the laziest little smile.

“A few,” he says slyly. He pokes Minho’s bellybutton with a little giggle next and Minho sighs, taking the glass and setting it down firmly on the bar.

“Enough,” he says sternly. More than enough. Jonghyun pouts, but Minho shakes his head. He knows drunk Jonghyun. Any more and he’ll stop being wiggly and start being weepy. “Come here,” he says, tugging Jonghyun even further back until he wiggles off of his babe’s lap. “Oof. Come on. Up straight.” He gets his arm around Jonghyun’s waist and struggles until Jonghyun stops leaning so much on him.

“Up _gay,_ ” Jonghyun says against his chest. His giggles turn into louder laughter and Minho sighs again. He’s not even gay. “Minho-ie,” Jonghyun giggles. “Minho-ie, did you know that. If you add vodka to a fuzzy navel. It turns into a hairy navel?” His little hands grip at Minho’s arm and Minho sighs, shaking his head. That explains a lot.

“Bye,” he tells Jonghyun’s babe, giving them a little wave because he doesn’t know what else to do. They’re honestly welcome to follow and keep making out with Jonghyun if they want, but he doesn’t feel like telling them that.

“I’m here all week,” Jonghyun grins, leaning back in Minho’s arm to throw them a wink and a smile. They wave back, looking a mix of amused and baffled, and Minho smiles fondly as he tugs Jonghyun away through the water. Jonghyun leans against him, taking bouncy steps, staring at his skirt fluttering and floating under the water as the water creeps up to their chests. “Minho-ie, Minho-ie,” he hums happily. Minho bumps him with his hip.

“Yeah?” he asks. Jonghyun sways, giggles, swishes his hands through the water and lifts them up around Minho’s shoulders.

“Minho-ie,” he murmurs. Minho bends easily when Jonghyun pulls him down for a kiss. His mouth tastes like oranges.

~

Kibum isn’t keeping track, but this is the seventeenth time that Jonghyun has bumped him and he would be getting annoyed if he didn’t feel like a cloud right now. He turns his head, resting it on his shoulder, and watches Jonghyun’s drunk ass struggling to wiggle into someone else’s lap. Again. He rolls his eyes, lifting a lazy hand to tug on Jonghyun’s waist.

“Hey,” he says, pulling until Jonghyun sits back down next to him in the hot tub with a little _oof._ “What did I say about sitting on people without asking?” he asks.

“Mmmm…,” Jonghyun hums. It turns into a giggle, and Jonghyun turns into his shoulder, a little hand papping at his tank top. “To not to,” he grins. He slides his hand all the way around Kibum’s waist, nuzzling his little smile all up into his neck. “Sorry, Kibummie,” he says. Kibum snorts, tilting Jonghyun’s face up to press a fond kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t apologize to _me_ ,” he says, nudging Jonghyun away from him. “It was Joon you were all over.”

“Oh.” Another giggle tumbles from Jonghyun’s lips as he turns back around. “Right,” he says. “Joonie.” He slings his arm around Joon’s shoulder and nuzzles into his neck. “Mmmm, Joonie,” he hums. Kibum hears many little kissies peppered over skin before Jonghyun tilts his head up and leans towards his lips. “Apology kiss,” he chirps, shifting up even closer. Joon laughs, his wide smile growing even larger, but leans away, pushing on Jonghyun’s shoulder gently.

“I’m all kissed out, actually,” he says. “Sorry.”

“Oooohhh,” Jonghyun whines. His voice is tiny and high. He deflates, sliding off of Joon’s body and slumping in his seat, a pout big on his lips. Kibum tsks. He’s so cute and wiggly, but also so rude right now.

“Hey,” he says again, booping Jonghyun’s tum under the water. Jonghyun giggles, swatting at his hand. He splashes some water on himself and giggles at that next, and Kibum rolls his eyes fondly. “ _Hey,”_ he says again. “What did we say about pouting when people don’t want to kiss?” he asks. Jonghyun opens his mouth, pauses, and scrunches up his face in the most adorable way. Kibum leans over and kisses his cheek in spite of his attempts at control because he just can’t resist how cute Jonghyun is like this. As he’s fixing up one of the many cocktail umbrellas in Jonghyun’s hair, Jonghyun starts and gasps softly, eyes going wide in realization.

“Oh, oh!” he says, and turns immediately again to Joon. “Sorry I made you feel guilty for not wanting to share physical affection with me,” he says, surprisingly slowly and clearly. Kibum is impressed. Jonghyun breaks into giggles a second after he finishes, yeah, but still. Joon looks just as charmed as everyone else and picks up one of Jonghyun’s hands out of the water to press his lips to.

“Maybe later we can talk more about, uh, insomnia,” he offers. Jonghyun perks up immediately with eager little nods as Kibum snorts. God. He forgot that that’s how their whole little makeout started; a “Yeah, my insomnia’s been getting better lately” from Joon and an “Oh! I have insomnia too! We should kiss!” from Jonghyun. Honestly, Jonghyun’s drunk logic is pretty solid.

“Hey, I wanna kiss him,” someone says. Kibum cocks a brow, looking across the hot tub at the new volunteer. He doesn’t know them; they must have slipped into the tub when he wasn’t paying attention. They’re sitting with Luna and Sunny, though, so he feels like they’re good. He doesn’t stop Jonghyun when he makes his happy little noises and grabby hands at them. He just smiles, amused and enamored, as Jonghyun hops off of the ledge to let them sit there instead. He promptly sits in their lap and kisses them with the widest smile and Kibum honestly doesn’t think that Jonghyun could have possibly picked a more _Jonghyun_ thing to do on their first day of this vacation.

With Jonghyun occupied again, Kibum turns his attention back to his group of people, continuing his conversation from before. He likes all of these goobers. They’re great and friendly and chill, and they all think he’s as rich and successful as the rest of them instead of just tagging along on his datefriend’s free trip.

Speaking of Minho, he glances up at the main pool quickly, just to check that he’s still there since he dropped Jonghyun off here in the hot tub. Yep. Lounging near the speakers, talking with Jinki, Taemin napping in his pool donut between them. He’s glad that they’re all having a good time. They deserve it. He sinks down lower in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment to appreciate the warmth and bubbles of the hot tub. He deserves this too.

Submerged all the way up to his neck, he smiles lazily as he listens to his new friends. He hasn’t really been talking as much lately; he was contributing a lot before, but he’s getting sleepy and too content to do more than nod and toss in a reply or so every so often. Maybe he’ll grab a little espresso shot really quick and come back so he can talk again.

He’s really thinking about it, glancing over at the little pool bar, when Jonghyun bumps him gently again. He rolls his eyes fondly. Maybe he’ll get him a little cup of fruit juice also. He watches Jonghyun kissing his new babe, amused. He’s not smiling as much anymore; he’s super into it, holding their face, sucking on their lips, rolling his hips forward--wait.

“Hey,” Kibum says, frowning. What the fuck. Under the water he can clearly see their two hands absolutely groping Jonghyun’s ass under his skirt and he huffs. “Hey,” he says again, and tugs Jonghyun back. He ignores Jonghyun’s whine and frowns at his soon-to-be-ex kiss partner. “What are you doing?” he demands. “Why are you touching his butt? He’s drunk. What’s the matter with you.” He tugs on Jonghyun’s shoulders and waist grumpily until Jonghyun wiggles off of their lap. He pouts but Kibum ignores that too and pulls Jonghyun into his own lap instead as they hold up their hands and splutter defensively.

“I wasn’t--I just--my hands always go to the butt automatically,” they whine. “It was a platonic butt touch. Really.” They actually do look earnest and sincere and guilty; Kibum squints at them suspiciously. Humph. Still.

“Trust me, there _is_ no platonic butt touching with him,” he mutters. Jonghyun, who was pouting against his hair, immediately breaks into giggles again.

“Wanna let them kiss my butt too,” he says. He makes his flirty eyes at his babe and Kibum sighs, placing his hand gently over Jonghyun’s face. That’s just. Not gonna happen.

“Shoo,” he tells them, flapping his free hand gently to make them go away. They hesitate, make noises like they’re going to argue, look at Kibum’s stern frown, and sigh, getting up sadly and sloshing away back to their spot from before. Jonghyun is back to pouting, whining softly against Kibum’s ear. Kibum rearranges him to be more comfortable in his lap and tilts his face up for a tiny peck. “Shush,” he says this time. “You’re an adorable pretty princess.”

“Oh. Ooh.” Jonghyun brightens immediately, unhappiness apparently forgotten as he flushes at Kibum’s flattery. He’s so easy. Kibum grins smugly as he holds his chin steady to press more soft, slow, chaste kisses to his mouth.

A few minutes later, someone else slides into the empty spot next to them. Jonghyun turns with a wide smile to press their mouths together, but Kibum keeps him in his lap still. He can spend the rest of their time tonight right here.

~

Jinki finds Jonghyun right where Kibum said he would be, bouncing around the water in the four foot section of the pool with his slack, tipsy little smile. He smiles to himself as he wades over, amused at how Jonghyun twirls and hops and splishes his hands gently in the water. He’s giggling to himself, smiling down at his legs and his fluttery short skirt. A lone little pretty.

“Hey,” Jinki says softly when he reaches him. He lifts his hands to Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun turns, looks up, gasps, smiles.

“Jinki-ie,” he hums, immediately leaning forward and nuzzling Jinki’s wet tshirt. “Mmmm, hi, Jinki-ie,” he mumbles. “Jinki-ie,” he says. “Look at all of my umbrellas.” Jinki can’t look at all of Jonghyun’s umbrellas with Jonghyun pressing closer and closer to him by the second, pressing his face and soft kisses into his neck. He nods anyway, petting Jonghyun’s damp hair gently. He saw them earlier, when he was walking up.

“They’re super cute,” he says, grinning when he feels Jonghyun’s quiet little noise of happiness against his skin.

“Super cute, that’s me,” Jonghyun says. “Jinki-ie, i feel all floaty.” He bounces on his toes in the water a little and Jinki chuckles softly. The cutest. That’s him. Pushing Jonghyun back gently, he tilts his chin up for a little kiss. His breath smells like oranges.

“We’re all going back in now,” he says. He points at the other end of the pool, where Kibum and Minho are bugging Taemin to stop pretending to be asleep and walk back on his own. Jonghyun gasps softly.

“For sleepies?” he asks, squishing his cheeks. Jinki nods.

“Mmhmm,” he hums. Food and snuggles and sleepies. They’re all gonna order room service for breakfast tomorrow and snuggle some more, too. It’ll be good. Jonghyun beams, bouncing up to press more little kissies to Jinki’s lips and cheeks.

“Okay, Jinki-ie,” he chirps. He takes Jinki’s hand, tugging him purposefully through the water. Jinki follows, amused, as Jonghyun leads him halfway to the wrong corner of the pool.

“This way, baby girl,” he says, turning Jonghyun with a gentle hand on the small of his back towards the actual steps. Jonghyun pauses, looks around, giggles.

“Whoopsie,” he says. Jinki nudges his side playfully.

“Did any of your new umbrellas come with new drinks?” he jokes. He can’t have knocked back a few more in the few minutes between Kibum leaving him alone and Jinki getting to him. Jonghyun’s giggles turn more mischievous, though, and Jinki’s brows raise. Oh. He actually did.

“Mmm, Kibummie said only one more,” he grins, nuzzling it against Jinki’s shirt. “But the nice bartender babe gave me a whole lot of umbrellas with it.” Jinki’s shoulders deflate in an understanding little laugh. Oh. Okay. One more drink couldn’t have fucked up him up that much. As if to confirm that thought, Jonghyun tugs him gently through the water again. “I’m fine,” he says. “Super fine. I’ve been fine for like. An hour.” Jinki highly doubts that; he’s a huge lightweight and Taemin said he’d had a lot. They’ve only been at the pool for three or four hours. It can’t have worn off yet.

Still, though, Jonghyun’s steps are even enough as he pulls Jinki through the water, so Jinki guesses he’s right. He’s probably just used to it by now, to be honest. Either way, Jinki doesn’t have to worry too much about getting him all ready to go back inside.

He follows Jonghyun as he bounces slowly through the water towards the steps. He winds up on the side with the steady bar, but he holds Jonghyun’s hand anyway so they can get out together. He walks up the first few steps fine; when Jonghyun gets to the second one, he sways. When he gets to the third one, and the water is just up to his knees, he stumbles, and by the time he’s mostly out of the water on the fourth one, Jinki is holding his hand tighter and reaching for his shoulder to keep him up straight.

It doesn’t work; Jonghyun wobbles, grabs weakly at Jinki’s forearm, whines, and then half falls, half sits down on the top step. He’s still holding onto Jinki’s hand but his other hand is holding his skirt and he’s looking around at the water lapping around his hips with the scrunchiest litle pout Jinki has ever seen.

“How come I’m not floaty anymore,” he mumbles.

“Oh, jeez,” Jinki sighs. He should have known. The only reason Jonghyun was holding himself up so well in the water was because the water was doing half of the work for him. Now he has to deal with gravity and shit on his own.

“Jinki-ie,” Jonghyun says, and turns his big pout up to him. “I think I’m a little drunk.”

“Holy shit,” Jinki says. He laughs at the absurdity of that, pushes his hair out of his face, shakes his head. “Yeah you are,” he agrees. He’s super drunk. Jonghyun wiggles in the water and Jinki bends down to just pick him up. He doesn’t want to deal with trying to help Jonghyun walk first. He’ll just wind up carrying him anyway. “C’mere, pretty,” he says, fitting one arm under Jonghyun’s knees and the other behind his back. Jonghyun clings around his neck and squeaks as Jinki picks him up bridal style.

He’s an adorable little loaf of drippy muscle in Jinki’s arms, but not too heavy that Jinki can’t carry him to the showers. He’s smiley and nuzzly all the way to the little wall, but when Jinki sets him down gently, wraps an arm around his waist, and reaches for the warm water knob, he whines, wiggling away and shaking his head.

“Jinki-ie, noooo,” he says. He tugs on Jinki’s arm and pouts and mumbles things that Jinki honestly can not understand until he catches two words: “my umbrellas.”

Jinki closes his eyes and rubs his hand over his face, more endeared than he’s been all night. Jonghyun is so fucking cute.

“Alright, come here,” he murmurs, pulling Jonghyun close again. He plucks Jonghyun’s pretty paper umbrellas out of his hair one by one, holding them gently and pressing them into Taemin’s hands when he sleepily rounds the corner to take his own quick shower. Taemin makes an extremely confused noise but Jonghyun smiles against Jinki’s chest and lets him turn the water on, so Jinki counts it as a win.

 


End file.
